


Different poinf of view

by adawinry



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Kagrra, Kra (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Different point of view from my other fanfics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/21307.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

"You're sitting and looking through the window. With you sad eyes. I wan't to come closer and hug you, but then you'll know how I feel about you. And it's impossible that you feel the same way about me. But i come closer. I don't hug you, only ask you if something happened. Like always you say that nothing. Why you're never telling me the truth? I would understand. I won't tell anyone your secrets, trust me. So why you're quiet again? Why do you ignore me? And why I get the feeling that you've fallen in love?”

* * *

"And again. I pass you in the corridor, but you don't even notice me. Maybe... I don't know, I'm not sure. And I'm late again, because of looking at your silhouette dissapearing behind a door to yours studio. Rehearsall is finally over. We can go home. I exit last, because i thought about you nine times. Suddenly I feel obstacle on my road. It's you. You bumped into me? Great, I almost walked over you. I smile mildly, trying not to show how embarrased and at the same time happy I am about that. Yes, I touched your hand. Unforgettable feeling. And then I hear your quietly said words. I have to hide, yes I must hide. I enter the rehearsall room, completely empty by now. I haven't even turned on the light, so it's completely dark. My thoughts can't calm down. My breathing is fast and nervous. But I come to conclusion that I have to tell you that I heard what you said. Tommorow, day after tommorow, after fifteen year, when I'll finally find the guts to tell you.”

* * *

"You enter the room last. Weird. Usually you come right after me. Something's wrong. Your eyes seem different, you're not smiling. You wrote lyrics, hm... Could you explain me, why it's full of references from dance? Why? I know, I'm getting stupid. Okay, let's play that new song. Yes, let's play a few more, so maybe I'll stop looking at you and focus on playing... What's wrong?! What's going on with you?! Damn it, like always, you have to scare me. I lay you down on a coach and lean against the wall. Like usually, the rest of the band reacted just now... You woke up. Finally. And that idiot keeps on talking and talking. I have to drink some water. Oh, yes, I have to... What do I have to do?! He's crazy. Okay, whatever you guys want. I'll get you home, just DON'T TOUCH me. And I have to carry you up the stairs. You're so cute, when you're sleeping. And so innocent. How much would I give to see you sleeping next to me...”

The end


End file.
